


Good to have a #hotkallus on a cold night

by Justlovemyslash



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justlovemyslash/pseuds/Justlovemyslash
Summary: Alternate ending to "The Honorable Ones"





	Good to have a #hotkallus on a cold night

Chapter Summary  
Alternate ending to Honorable One - there are no monsters in the snow cave and  
Kallus wasn't hurt when they landed.

Zeb woke up a few moments before Agent Kallus but that was all the time he needed. He had is  
bow rifle pointed at Kallus' snarky little face before the slower human could even rise from the  
floor of the escape pod. He punched him hard, and the agent was out again.  
Hopefully he hadn’t done any serious damage. Zeb had plans for Kallus, plans that involved him  
being conscious.

Working quickly, he popped the pods escape hatch open, tossed out the other man’s stolen bowrifle  
and then stowed his own in its holster strapped to his wide, muscular back. He clambered out  
of the pod, easily dragging the unconscious agent with him. Halfway out of the pod, the man  
woke up and began kicking and screaming. Zeb threw him on the frozen ground and again  
pointed his rifle at his face. He would never get tired of seeing the terror in this bastard’s eyes as  
he prepared to die. After a moment, the man’s expression changed from terror to confusion. Zeb  
preferred the look of terror. Humanoids smelled delicious when they were terrified.

“What? What are you doing?” Kallus questioned as he slid backward, away from the Lasat.

“I'm just thinkin' about how easy I could crush your head,” Zeb answered honestly “but that is too  
quick of a death for you. How about we finish our fight?” Zeb tossed the man his weapon and  
activated his so it extended into the full bow staff length. Each end of the staff glowed purple as  
energy arched along the tips of the staff, lighting and heating the small ice cave where they had  
landed.

Kallus crawled backward for a while until he was safely out of the staff’s reach, and then he  
activated his own staff. He rose from the ground slowly, wincing in obvious pain, but he  
eventually stood and turned to face his opponent. He bowed to Zeb and then charged.  
The Imperial was surprisingly quick and well trained but Zeb was much stronger and had a longer  
reach. Kallus’ speed has surprised the Lasat the first time they fought, and he nearly paid for that  
misjudgment with his life. Thank Karabast the wizard kid was there to stop Kallus, or he would  
never have been able to deliver justice to the man who bragged about murdering his people.

The cave they landed in was small, and as they fought their staffs kept slicing into the icy walls  
sending freezing sprays of water all over the two men. It didn’t take long before Kallus lost the  
grip on his weapon and it slipped out of his wet, nearly frostbitten fingers. The staff flew across  
the cave and buried itself in the snow. He attempted to scurry across the narrow space to retrieve  
it, but slipped on the ice and, after flailing ridiculously, fell flat on his back. Zeb had the benefit of  
clawed feet, so traction on the slippery floor was hardly a problem. Kallus attempted to get up,  
only to slip and fall again in even more ridiculous fashion, this time on his ass.

This was the best day of Zeb’s life, he thought as his deep laugh echoed through their small cave  
as he watched the large man try to get up for a third time only to fall flat on his face. ‘Oh, I would  
give my left one for a holovid recorder right now.’ Zeb thought as he decided it was time to take  
pity on the poor man. His clawed toes punching into the ice for traction, he walked over to the  
now prone man to help him up. Reaching down, he gave the Agent a firm slap on his shapely ass,  
his claws lightly scraping through his pants to leave small stinging cuts. Then he pulled him to his  
feet by his chest armor. He pulled the man’s face close to his intending to gloat about his victory  
when he saw the wild look in the other man’s eyes. It wasn’t a look of fear; Zeb had not seen this  
look before. Kallus took advantage of Zeb’s distraction and tried to kick at him, only to slip yet  
again. The only reason why he didn’t fall was because the Lasat was holding him up. Zeb tried  
to move him to the other side of the cave to his bow rifle so their fight could resume, but Kallus  
fought him every step of the way.

By the time they got to the discarded bow rifle, Kallus was berserk, screaming and flailing. Not  
knowing that else to do, Zeb smacked him hard across the face, whipping the man’s head  
sideways. Zeb had been careful to retract his claws, but in his frustration he hit him harder than he  
intended. Shocked, Kallus turned back to look at Zeb, his handsome face marred with angry  
welts from Zeb’s large hand. The wild look returned to the smaller man’s face and he clawed his  
small hands into the exposed fur on Zeb’s arms.

“You hit like a child! No wonder your people are gone!” he roared into Zeb’s face as he pulled  
sharply at his fur.

Furious, Zeb smacked him again as hard as he could and then tried to fling him against the nearest  
wall, but the bastard had a death grip on his fur. So he lifted the man off is feet and slammed him  
into the frozen wall of the cave. Kallus’ chest armor protected him from any serious harm, but he  
was now pinned between Zeb’s chest and the wall, his feet several inches off the ground. The  
hands gripping his fur fell away.

“Fuck you, you animal!” He screamed in Zeb’s face, his body flailing with nowhere to go. The  
wild look in his eyes turned desperate and he began shaking with rage. “FUCK YOU!!!”

Oh, now that desperate look was a look Zeb recognized. He turned Kallus’ head and buried his  
nose against the exposed skin there above his collar. Karabast, the man smelled delicious. He felt  
his mouth begin to water has he ran his tongue across his hot flesh. Just as he suspected, Kallus  
was aroused. Aroused and furious, but the lust was palatable.  
Without a word, Zeb hoisted him over his shoulder and gave him a few solid smacks on that lovey  
plump ass. He could feel proof of Kallus' lust hard against his shoulder as he carried him back to  
the escape pod.

“Where are you taking me?” Kallus demanded in that snooty tone he always spoke in.

“I’m going to take you back to that escape pod and spank your ass until it is raw. And then if you  
ask me nicely, I might just fuck you.”


End file.
